


苏向填空题——德普角色版

by daomo7



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV), Alice in Wonderland:Through the Looking Glass, Benny & Joon (1993), Cry-Baby (1990), Once Upon a Time in Mexico, Secret Window (2004), The Ninth Gate (1999), What's Eating Gilbert Grape (1993)
Genre: Bloody, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Language, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 梗源于微博原梗链接：https://weibo.com/1745355107/Dxn15jdu1?pcfrom=msgbox&type=comment1.想吻把（    ）抱在怀里，一根一根数他的睫毛，然后细细吻着他的眼睛、鼻尖和嘴唇。2.想折断（    ）的脚踝，用银链把他锁在地下室里，看他发出难过的呜咽却依旧对你怒目而视，挣扎着不肯服输的样子。3.想杀掉（    ），看鲜血绘成的图形在他身下慢慢扩大，生命之光逐渐从他眼中消散——他甚至还紧紧抓着你的手，震惊与痛楚仍然停留在脸上。4.想被（    ）轻轻揉脑袋，捧着你的脸说不要哭，我在这里。5.想带（    ）回家见父母，看他们谈笑风生的样子，你不再那么紧张。然后他回头温柔地看向你，在餐桌下面轻轻拢住你汗湿的掌心。





	苏向填空题——德普角色版

标题：苏向填空题——德普角色版  
原作：《不一样的天空》，《邦尼和琼》，《墨西哥往事》，《第九道门》，《密窗》，《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，《爱丽丝镜中奇遇》，《21跳街（TV版）》，《哭泣宝贝》  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：见每段标题后  
等级：R  
警告：腐向，血腥，暴力描写，脏话，角色死亡，苏向，梗源于微博@真的阿破  
摘要：  
1.想吻把（ ）抱在怀里，一根一根数他的睫毛，然后细细吻着他的眼睛、鼻尖和嘴唇。  
2.想折断（ ）的脚踝，用银链把他锁在地下室里，看他发出难过的呜咽却依旧对你怒目而视，挣扎着不肯服输的样子。  
3.想杀掉（ ），看鲜血绘成的图形在他身下慢慢扩大，生命之光逐渐从他眼中消散——他甚至还紧紧抓着你的手，震惊与痛楚仍然停留在脸上。  
4.想被（ ）轻轻揉脑袋，捧着你的脸说不要哭，我在这里。  
5.想带（ ）回家见父母，看他们谈笑风生的样子，你不再那么紧张。然后他回头温柔地看向你，在餐桌下面轻轻拢住你汗湿的掌心。

 

 

1.一切都好（吉尔伯特X萨姆）

  
萨姆在哭。

并不是像他的弟弟亚力那样，流了满脸的眼泪，像个不符合他的外表年纪的孩子般的嚎啕大哭，他只是坐在那儿，低着头，棕色的半长卷发垂在脸侧，大颗的泪珠从他通红的眼角里无声地滚出来，流到同样哭得通红的鼻尖上再滴落。

“我很抱歉。”他带着哽咽对找到他的吉尔伯特道歉。

红发的年长男子蹲在他身前，伸手抱住他。

“嘘……没有人会怪你，好吗？”吉尔伯特将这个可怜的男孩抱在怀里，伸手按着那头卷发，任由冰凉的眼泪渗透了自己的衣服，“没有人会怪你，萨米。”

回应他的是怀中躯体的微颤，以及被压抑的低声呜咽。

吉尔伯特低下头，微微拉开了些两人的距离，但他的双臂仍紧搂着对方，以一种保护性的姿态。

“没事了。”他望着那双棕黑色的眼睛，透着幼狗般的无辜纯净的眼睛，长长的睫毛被泪水沾湿成了一绺绺。凝视了对方一会儿，吉尔伯特俯身吻上那双已哭到微微红肿的眼睛。

“没事了，一切都没事了……”吉尔伯特的嘴唇顺着萨姆的鼻梁往下移到鼻尖，轻声安抚着对方，“你可以相信我，好吗？”

最后他吻上那双柔软的嘴唇。

“一切都好，萨姆，一切都好。”

 

2.囚兽（艾尔X桑德兹）

  
再次见到桑德兹，他可没预料到这种情况。

其实上次亡灵节之后他和这个美国人理应就没什么关系了。情报交换，利益各得，两不相欠皆大欢喜。除了他中途被对方坑了一冷子，不过他觉得对方的任务应该也没那么顺利。

后来这话被他不小心说漏了嘴，得到的回应就是迎面冲他扔来的一个酒瓶，敬他的乌鸦嘴。

总之，继上次的亡灵节前夕的会面之后，再次见到桑德兹，艾尔·马里奥奇可没预料到这种情况。

那个美国男人，被囚禁在墨西哥的一处地下室里，拴着链子，并且双脚以一种奇怪的姿势反折扭曲着。

“那个婊子想挖了我的眼睛。”后来对方终于肯就亡灵节那天究竟发生了什么操蛋的事儿吐露一点儿实情了，真不容易，“不过临了她又改了主意，于是我就被掰断了脚，还他妈被拴在了那个狗屋都不如的垃圾堆里！从她的撒旦祖母那儿操来的创意，真有幽默感，我他妈真应该把她的脑子放进烤箱里做成馅饼给她当奖励——”

实在想不出怎么安慰这个明显被回忆刺激得不轻，并且眼看着又要发疯的男人——幸好之前把他的枪收走了，先见之明——，艾尔思索片刻只能这么告诉他：“但你复仇了，亲手，为你自己。”

这话像什么开关，男人怒极而挥的手势戛然而止。他笑了一下，露出白森森的牙，大而深黑的眼睛盯向那个流浪歌手。

“没错。”桑德兹点头赞同，雪白的牙齿咬着细长的香烟，“亲口。”

艾尔的视线下移到对方的牙齿上，复又移开。

他记得把这个男人救出地下室之前的那幕，与当时屋内的恶臭，源于那具被咬开了脖子，早已死去数日的女人的尸体。

【*注：本来码的是AjedrezX沙子，但是后来重头看了一遍自己都为沙子感到憋屈，毕竟那么骄傲的人，怎么可能甘心困于一方囚室  
于是就改了  
不算跑题，只能说是题目中描写的场景在文里没提及，只是暗示】

 

3.错误（迪安X莫特）

  
他知道，他一直都知道，莫特精神状态不稳定，身为作家的极度自负因生活中的不顺而被压抑成了极度自卑，多年前曾“借鉴”过他人作品的不光彩历史一直埋在他心底并打成了耿耿于怀的死结。甚至他也知道，那座房子，那对情人，甚至那条狗，背后的真相都是什么。

但他没有离开对方，这就是第一个错误。大错误。

这比他曾接过的任何任务都危险：爱上那个外表全然无害，甚至令人想要照顾他的金发男人，并且真的留了下来，来照顾他。

第二个错误，是他逐渐忘记了莫特·雷尼还有个名字：约翰·肖特。

也就是面前这个用刀子捅穿了他的身体的男人。

第三个致命错误就是这么犯下的：一旦你令那个极度缺乏安全感的作家再次缺乏了安全感，那么极度排外的杀手便出现了。

迪安·科索睁大眼睛望着对方，紧抓着对方握着刀的手的手上全是从自己体内涌出的湿热鲜血。

“但我没有背叛你，莫特……”鬓角已染银丝的男人低声说，由于迅速的失血，他的身体同他的嗓音一般虚弱，刀子拔出的同时他便双腿一软向一旁倒去。

肖特却一把扶住了他，然后慢慢地将他放在地上，鲜血在地板上迅速蔓延开了大片的形状。

“嘘，嘘……”那个戴着黑帽的男人咧开一个露齿笑，古怪的南方腔调带着古怪的愉悦，“雷尼先生不在家。”

 

4.重逢（爱丽丝X疯帽子）

  
很久以后，爱丽丝又见到了一次疯帽子，在梦里。

她比谁都清楚梦境不止是臆想的产物，否则她怎么会过了这么久才会遇到她那位疯疯癫癫的老友。

只是这次疯帽子对她露出的久别重逢的惊喜表情里仍有些让她不太安的东西，虽然轻微，但仍被她捕捉到了。

“怎么了，Hatter？”拥抱之后，她犹豫着小心开口询问，“你看起来似乎不太好，出什么事了？”

男人的笑容僵住，逐渐褪去，那种转为悲伤的表情变换过程爱丽丝此前已见识过了一次。

“是我的母亲，爱丽丝……”疯帽子深吸口气，“五个月前，她的怀表沉睡了。”

“天哪，Hatter。”明白了隐喻的爱丽丝睁大眼睛低呼一声，懊恼于自己的莽撞，“我很抱歉。”

“不、不！”疯帽子猛地摇头，“听我说，爱丽丝，你不需要抱歉，我一直都很感激你，是你帮我找回了我的家人们。如果不是你……我根本见不到我母亲的最后一面。”

重蓄起金发绾成发髻的女孩伸出手，像曾经那样捧起疯帽子的脸，只是这次她的身材不再过大或过小，而是刚刚好。

“是的，她知道了你是个很优秀的帽匠。”她轻声安慰，“所以不算太晚。别太伤心，Hatter。我父亲的怀表也在那里，他会陪着你母亲的，就像我会在这里陪着你。”

疯帽子伸手，覆上爱丽丝的手。眼影的色调不再消沉。

“谢谢你，我的爱丽丝。”他低声说，“我永远的朋友。”

 

5.见家人（汤姆·汉森X韦德·沃克）

  
“我不明白我当时是发了什么疯……”韦德嘟囔。

走在前面的汤姆回头看他，笑了笑拉起他的手：“放松，只是去你家吃顿晚饭而已。那可是你家，我都没紧张。”

“我真不敢相信他们居然没因为我找了个男朋友而把我赶出家……而且这个男朋友还是个条子！”

“卧底，我是卧底。”娃娃脸的年轻警察笑着纠正，“别这样，我觉得你家人会喜欢我的。”

韦德叹口气：“你当然会被喜欢，怎么会有人不喜欢你……无论你是汤姆·汉森还是汤米·麦奎德。”

然后他收获了一个来自男朋友的拥抱。

“无论汤姆·汉森还是汤米·麦奎德都喜欢你。”他将下巴搁在对方的肩膀上，幸好这个曾经的叛逆少年没再穿往日那件肩部缀满柳钉的皮夹克，“无论你是韦德·沃克还是‘爱哭鬼（weepie）’。”

“嘿！”韦德一把推开他，“我是‘哭泣宝贝（cry-baby）’！”

汤姆笑着揉揉他的头发——在韦德终于肯洗掉那一脑袋发胶之后，那个大他好几岁的小条子对此似乎就特别乐此不疲——，然后再次拉起他的手向沃克家走去：“是，是。走吧，宝贝，我也一直都很想认识你们drpae一家。”


End file.
